Elem X-Uchiha World Order
by LORD NAVIGATOR
Summary: Experimented by his father, he becomes the most powerful person and new leader of the Uchiha world order. Due to not knowing his mother he became curious after learning about her in his father's will letter, however, he kills her after finding out that she is the Senju rebellion leader. His twin sister would continue as the Senju rebellion leader and get help to defeat Naruto.
1. Prologue

Elem X-Prologue

The world, which cowered in fear as it was ruled with an iron fist, was rejoicing. The terror which ruled the whole world was now defeated by the resistance opposing the terror. It was certain for the residents that a brighter world was upon them since the darkness which reigned for hundreds of years had perished. How did the world fall into such darkness in the first place, history would answer that very well.

It started before even ninja existed, when chakra was still something no one possessed, but a few.

(Flashback)

Sage of Six Paths, a man revered as a god for his godlike power. The man saved the world from a distructive beast everyone named Ten Tails because of its ten tails, along with his brother. After defeating the beast he settled down and had kids, two sons specifically named Indra and Ashura. Before his death he had named Ashura, his youngest, his successor in Ninshuu. Ninshuu, was a belief that involved chakra given to people by the Sage, which used said chakra to connect everyone together. This would lead to peace according to the Sage.

Indra being the older one didn't feel it was right that his younger brother be the successor, what was worse was his ideals. He absolutely loath his brother's ideals, and to a lower degree envy him due to his ability to have people follow him. So he decided to fight him to the death for the title to the heir of Ninshuu.

Fight after fight ensued between brothers for countless years and carried on through their children and descendents. Indra's descendants went on to call themselves the Uchiha, while Ashura's descendants went on to call themselves the Senju.

The Pale Eyed Sage, who was the younger brother to the Sage of Six Paths, couldn't help but be disappointed in his brother's sons and his own sons who helped in the fights. His oldest was named Shinseki, helped Indra and his youngest was named Nakatora, helped Ashura. Shinseki would have descendants who called themselves the Kaguya and Nakatora would have descendants called the Hyuuga.

The Kaguya would end up betraying the Uchiha due to the Kaguya not wanting to follow the Uchiha. This ended badly for the Uchiha as now they had to fight the Senju, the Hyuuga and the Kaguya. The Uchiha started losing members a lot more than they could produce, this led them to create forbidden techniques to aid them called, Izanagi and Izanami. Later onwards some people broke away from the Senju and their allies to form the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki are people who left for the reason that they didn't want to fight anymore but still helped the Senju against the Uchiha.

This continued on for centuries before each side had powerful members within their respective clans/groups. The Senju/Hyuuga/Kaguya/Uzumaki alliance had Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Hitachi, Toka and Kimiharu, while the Uchiha had Madara, Izuna, Rei, Baku, and Naori. Despite the alliance the Senju had, the Uchiha won majority of the time. Seeing this the head of the Uchiha, who was Madara at the time, decided to end the war once and for all.

(Uchiha Shrine Tablet secret room)

The room was dimly lit with a round table and five chairs. The chairs were occupied by five people, two women and three men. These people were the leaders of the Uchiha thanks to their power, as strength is everything to the Uchiha.

The first is a female, to be exact Naori Uchiha. She had black eyes and dark long violet almost black hair that went to her lower back and was tied into a low ponytail leaving two bangs to frame her face with a fringe in between her bangs. She also had dark violet robes on with an Uchiha crest.

Next is a male, to be exact Baku Uchiha. He had black eyes and black spiky long hair that went up to the base of his neck. He also wore dark navy robes on with an Uchiha crest.

Next is a female, to be exact Rei Uchiha. She had brown hair that was long and straight up to her mid back, and black eyes. She wore same robes as Naori.

Next was a male, Izuna Uchiha to be exact. He had black eyes black hair that passed the base of his neck a little. His hair framed his face and he had two thin bangs in an upside down V shape above his eyes. He wore same robes as Baku.

Last one was a male who was called Madara Uchiha. He had black eyes and black spiky hair that went to his lower back. Two thick bangs framed his face, one side of his face being covered and the other was only partially covered. He wore black robes, signifying his status as clan head, with an Uchiha crest.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to discuss how we going to end this war once and for all." Madara stated causing eyebrows of the other occupants in the room to be raised.

"And how do we do that? When it is four clans against one?" Naori questioned with curiosity painted on her face.

"We are going to change tactics. We are going to stop attacking our usual opponents like we always do, but we are going to be doing a lot of damage taking out many of their numbers faster by focusing on the the others first and retreating when they arrive to stop us." Madara replied getting angry and confused expressions.

"What! You cannot be serious Madara! You expect us to be running away from the Senju like cowards?!" Baku asked, talking for the first time since the meeting started.

"He's right Madara. We cannot be seen running away by our clansman. That would lower the self-esteem within the ranks and I know you know that as well." Rei quickly stated after Baku to prevent Madara from killing Baku.

"That's why we won't be taking the whole clan, but twenty people, including us. We will split into groups of four with each being led by one of us" Madara answered.

"You really thought this one through didn't you? Well how are we going to attack them with only twenty people when they atleast four thousand men?" Naori asked mildly impressed by Madara's ability to push his thirst for battling Hashirama aside for the clans victory.

"If I know Hashirama as well as I think I know him, than he is going to send atleast fourty men with one strong member to defeat our group as quickly as possible so they can return to fight the main group. How we accomplish this is by feeding them false intel continuously, with our location being the only accurate intel. They will be chasing ghosts with their main army while the group sent to take care of us will be killed." Madara explained to them before concluding the meeting leaving him and Rei alone.

"What brought this on Madara?" Rei questioned generally curious.

"Remember the talk we had a week ago?" Madara asked.

"Yes, the one where we spoke about having children, of cause I do." Rei answered growing concerned.

"Well I've been thinking, I don't want our children growing up fighting the Senju and being killed like our siblings." Madara replied holding Rei by the waist.

"Oh Madara, that would make me happy." Rei stated and kissing Madara.

The next few months saw the Senju alliance dropping rapidly in numbers while the Uchiha prospered. Even the leaders dropped in numbers leaving only three, Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito. With Toka's death Tobirama attacked Izuna and killed him to make Madara feel what he felt, he would have also killed Madara's lover but didn't know if Madara had one.

After Izuna got to the Uchiha camp he told Madara everything and how he was killed with a teleportation jutsu, before dying. Madara would take Izuna's eyes since he was blind from over use of the Mangekyo sharingan and killed Mito and Tobirama with countless others. This left Hashirama with less than a hundred members.

Hashirama told his members that he would be fighting Madara alone and that they should go into hiding. Madara and Hashirama fought with Madara bringing the Nine, Eight and Seven Tails to verse Hashirama. Hashirama managed to subdue the Nine and Eight Tails, with the Seven Tails being evasive and finally killing a tired Hashirama.

Madara would go on to conquer the Fire Nation under Rei's request by killing all feudal lords and doing the same to other nations, major or minor nation. The other clans within those nations tried to fight, but were quickly dealt with by the Uchiha clan. It didn't take long before Madara and Rei became Emperor and Empress of the world with their recently born child, Kagami Uchiha, as the Prince.

Prince Kagami would go on to have two brothers and a sister. His brothers being called Fugaku and Shin, and his sister called Mikoto. After becoming Emperor, Kagami was pushed to have a wife, but he wanted a strong heir so even after marrying an Uchiha woman he still didn't name any offspring as his heir. After a fight with the Senju rebellion led by the only woman to catch his eye as the best candidate for his heirs, Tsunade Senju, he captures her and forces her to lay with him.

After giving birth to twins she named Naruto and Naruko, she escapes with Naruko since she could only grab Naruko. When Kagami found out he was mildly angry, but since he got his heir he was happy. He made Naruto the Nine Tail jinchuriki. That was when he was visited by a stranger who was fast, no scratch that he was super fast, even the sharingan couldn't see him when he moved.

The man was in a full body suit that was yellow in colour with black circle in the middle of the chest that had a red lightning bolt in the middle.

"No need to be alarmed Emperor. I'm just here to help your son that you had with that Senju become stronger." the stranger stated with amusement dripping from his voice, before Kagami could question the stranger he was interrupted "My name is Professor Zoom, also known as The Reverse Flash and as to how I found out about your secret well I have my means. Your son will be capable in the future, but will be a little stronger than his sister."

"And how do you know this exactly?" Kagami questioned not quite believing that Naruto would be equal to Naruko since Naruto, a jinchuriki, would be trained by the Uchiha and Naruko would be trained by the Senju, and the Uchiha are stronger than the Senju.

"Why, time travel of cause." the now known as Professor Zoom said as if he was talking about the weather.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! No can time travel, no seals were created!" Kagami exclaimed to Professor Zoom.

The Reverse Flash just grabbed Kagami and ran into a portal making sure Kagami saw the portal.

(Sixty Years later)

Appearing in a library and dropping Kagami in a chair he handed Kagami a book with history inside. It showed how Naruto and Naruko killed each other in a battle that left the empire leaderless. Then some Uchiha would try to lead only to be killed by others who tried to lead. The empire crumbled and the world rebuilt itself through people having individual nations again. Naruko was hailed a hero whilst Naruto was cursed as the one in the wrong.

"How do I prevent this from happening?" Kagami asked with a quite voice.

"By letting me give your son power." Professor Zoom replied and Kagami just nodded.

Grabbing Kagami and travelling back in time he went to ten different dimensions and gathered the power of Naruto's selves in those dimensions. He went to the first one, he liked to call Elem 1 up to the last one, he liked to call Elem 10. After getting the DNA and sources of power of the other Narutos he travelled back to Elem X and injected Naruto with the Dna's and sources of power.

Naruto started transforming and getting some new traits. First his whisker marks turned into three thick bars on each side of his cheeks, eyes became yellow with a black horizontal bar and black vertical slit. Secondly his hair turned spiky black with four red bangs, two in a open bracket and two in a closed bracket, falling in front of his forehead. Thirdly his body pulsed with black lightning surrounding his body. Fourthly his body glowed slightly yellow, his muscles became a little prominent and a monkey tail grew from his tail bone. Next his eyes seemed to sharpen with intelligence and he seemed to be aware of his surroundings. Lastly the plant life all around seemed to be turning towards Naruto.

These changes lasted a minute before he returned to normal. Kagami sensing his son's power grew happy and slightly scared. The Reverse Flash had a sinister smile under his mask knowing his Naruto would have to face this Naruto later on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Again. And this time watch the direction your sword is facing as this sword is a single edged sword. A chokuto to be exact, young prince." a man, who looked like a typical Uchiha instructed.

"Daichi, I already mastered the Tsurugi, so why can't I go play with my brothers. We planned to go kunai practicing and also play ninja." the one addressed as young prince retorted. He had spiky black hair that faded into bright yellow hair tips, and black eyes. He was donning an elegant black battle robe with black ANBU pants and black ninja sandals. He looked about ten years old.

"Naruto! You donning those robes should be enough reason, however, if you need more reasoning than here's one. You are the next emperor of this empire." a voice bellowed from beyond the door of the training room Naruto used.

'Of course I know! I've been hearing it all my life.' the now known as Naruto thought with a sour expression, before fixing it to an expressionless look "Forgive me, Father. It shall not happen again."

"Good. I'd hate to punish my heir. Those robes are your own replica of my robes when I was prince and similar robes will be created for your heir. Those robes are yours until you have your own golden emperor robes crafted. So is the law decreed by this nation's 1st Empress Rei Uchiha, wedded wife of the 1st emperor Madara Uchiha."

"Emperor Kagami, it is an honour to be graced by your presence." Daichi spoke bowing after seeing the short exchange of words has ended.

"Acknowledged. How's Naruto's katana training coming along." Kagami asked after acknowledging Daichi.

"He has mastered the kenjutsu style, however, his habit of falling back into the mentality of using a Tsurugi is something that needs correcting, sire." Daichi answered.

"I still don't see a reason for me to learn all these swords and their properties when a scythe and gumbai are the only weapons I'll ever use in combat." Naruto retorted.

"Naruto a good ninja masters a select few weapons, one taijutsu style, his element affinity and has a basic body conditioning to become a low S-Rank ninja, whilst a great ninja masters his strengths, learns his weaknesses and covers them up until they also become strengths to become a high S-Rank ninja. Which ninja do you want to be Naruto." Kagami questioned gazing in Naruto's direction.

"A great ninja, father." Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Then you'll be no different from me and your grandfather, and look how that turned out. We both had rivals who were close enough to us in strength, that even with the empire flourishing under the Uchiha's rule there's still a Senju, an Uzumaki, a Hyuuga and a Kaguya to put hope into the hearts of those against the empire, we will never know true peace sought by the first emperor and empress of the Uchiha empire. Naruto walk with me let's have a talk. Daichi he will return shortly to resume practice and training." Kagami turned around and began making his way to the door to enter a beautiful garden with Naruto following close behind.

They continued until they reached the pond within the garden before Kagami asked "Have I ever told you about your origins?" getting a negative nod Kagami continued "It all began when mother had named me the Emperor as father had passed from old age, and my first assignment was to heavily reduce the number of rebellion soliders by myself. There I met your mother, my rival, Tsunade. I being the only child, I was quite spoiled by my parents that I thought that my status as prince would make me intitled to everything. I had ordered the leader of the rebellion to join me in my chambers for the night. She laughed directly in my face and enraged me, leaving me to become a punching bag. That is until I looked into her to stare at the beautiful honey brown eyes. That is when I did something I regret while also feeling satisfied, I took her by force and locked her within this very same palace. Well being the emperor one would think I would have killed her the moment I captured her, however, I did not kill her but I had her lay with me. At first she hated every minute of it, but after some time we fell in love. Twelve months we spent together was the time of my life due to the fact I had an heir, or so I thought."

This caused Naruto to look confused, Kagami seeing this elaborated "You are not my only child with your mother, Naruto."

"You mean I have a sibling that I had no idea who he or she was?" Naruto questioned looking at his father.

"Yes. A sister to be exact. Named Naruko Senju." Kagami replied.

 **Three Years Later**

 **In The Uchiha Nakara Shrine**

 _'If you can see this writing on this tablet than you have awakened the doujutsu called the Sharingan. If you are wondering who wrote these words than its the 'Sage of Six Paths' as the people call me. I wrote this in order to be able to tell you how things began and help you with the doujutsu you inherited from my eldest son.'_

 _'The was a time when there was no human who could use chakra, but there still were a lot of conflicts which lead to wars fought by many clans. These wars lasted for long periods and people were dying, clans were destroyed and humans were almost wiped off the face of the earth. But a woman named Kaguya came with a way to stop people from engaging continuous wars. She went to a tree which was said to have unimaginable power and if you ate its fruit it grants you power. When she got to the tree there was a guardian of the tree she managed to convince him to fall in love with her and when he was sure she was not a threat to the fruit he allow her free roam. Knowing she got the guardian's trust Kaguya searched for the fruit and ate it. After eating it she started changing, things like her eyes, her hair and many more. Keeping her powers a secret from the guardian she left him in order to test and learn her new found abilities. When she got accustomed to them she started stopping the wars. The guardian, blinded by the beauty of Kaguya, didn't stop her since he agreed with the way she used her abilities, but he would regret it as Kaguya started losing mind. In her mental breakdown she cast a very powerful illusion over the world. The illusion broke when she had to give birth to two boys, my brother and I. She seemed to be mentally healthy again until me and my brother showed sign of chakra usage when my brother used a doujutsu to find me in the forest and told our mother after returning. Feeling that we didn't deserve to use chakra she tried to find ways to take it away, making us unable to use it or out right kill us. It was thanks to our father saving us multiple times that we didn't die. She ended up sealing him in the tree, and was about to cast the same illusion she cast before we were born. My brother and I had to battle her in order to stop her, but seeing as that we were going to defeat her, she sealed the tree into herself and transformed into the Juubi. The battle continued for a long time but we eventually came up with a solution, that was sealing the Juubi in me. After we defeated the Juubi we decided we would unify people by teaching them how to use chakra, called ninshuu. When we finished we were old and knowing that when I die the Juubi would be free, so we came up with a solution to split its chakra. Using my doujutsu, the Rinnegan, I split the chakra into nine different parts and named them as following: Ichibi is Shukaku, Nibi is Matatabi, Sanbi is Isobu, Yonbi is Son Goku, Gobi is Kokuo, Rokubi is Saiken, Nanabi is Chomei, Hachibi is Gyuki and Kyuubi is Kurama. Using the Rinnegan I used its powers to create a ball of rock and sealed the Juubi's body inside the rock and pushed it out of the world. My brother with his family, leaving his son Hyuga and daughter named after Kaguya, went to live on the moon to guard the Juubi and later on it would be known as the Moon. Everything was peaceful until I had to choose my successor for ninshuu between my two sons, Indra the oldest and Asura the youngest. Indra believed that peace was achieved through power while Asura thought it was through love. I named Asura my successor when I died because of his belief, but Indra didn't agree with me and fought with Asura and turned ninshuu into ninjutsu. This was to carry on even after my death and their deaths when their sons and daughters were of age continued their fighting. Indra and his family became the Uchiha, who inherited my spiritual energy(eyes, the weaker version of the Rinnegan, the Sharingan). Asura and his family became the Senju, who inherited my physical energy(body, elemental manipulation and chakra manipulation).'_

 _'Now to explain your doujutsu. There are six stages, but the sixth is when you are born from both the Senju and Uchiha. You will only read up to the stage you are on if not than it will be unreadable. The first three stages are awakened when through hard work or life and death situations. The 4th stage is unlocked when you feel guilt or from being able to keep your doujutsu on for five days without sleep. The 5th is when you do wrong against family, but the most successful is your brother. The 6th is already explained.'_

 _'1st stage(1 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to see chakra and predict movements._

 _2nd stage(2 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to mimic movements, photographic memory and see through illusions. And previous stage abilities are enhanced._

 _3rd stage(3 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to cast illusions and turn illusion against the person who cast the illusion with his eyes. Plus previous stages are enhanced. Thus giving them the full ability of the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". In addition to these abilities there are two actual jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards._

 _4th stage(Mangekyou Sharingan: unique details of eye): UNREADABLE!_

 _5th stage(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: unique details of both sets of eyes): UNREADABLE!_

 _6th stage(The Rinnegan: small pupil and 4 rings surrounding pupil): UNREADABLE!_

 _Hidden Stage: UNREADABLE!'_

 _If there's a jutsu not readable then other your eyes don't have the ability or you still at the 4th stage. You will never get Kamui and Space jutsu: After Image or Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami together because they operate the same. Kamui and After image are teleporting jutsus and Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami are genjutsu. But if awaken the Rinnegan then all of the Mangekyou abilities will be unlocked.'_

'It seems I am destined for greatness, yet I don't feel that great. All I feel is the pressure from my clan and father to meet expectations that seems impossible, yet with me being an Uchiha and a Senju with abilities of unknown origins I feel like I am as strong as I can get. My white chakra cloak is a twenty minute last resort, Sharingan is only at three tomoe, my speed is slightly faster than my stage two chakra cloak, burned out my solar powers, still suck at making the garden ninjutsu work, no where near close to controlling my great ape form and then let's not even talk about that witch tha...'

"If you're quite done admiring a stone then the clan needs its Prince to become an orphan. I think Tsunade Senju has lived long enough, don't you think?


End file.
